The Feeding Grounds
Historical report - July 27th - 1812 S.V. - Professor Alexander Brigg: "Close to the great walls of Terria sits Epsilon Block, one of the many administration and law enforcement clusters of Hennersburg. Epsilon Block's main duties included accounting of various company payrolls and expenditures, and possessing an almost exorbitant number of holding cells for criminals, rowdies, and drunks. Because of these many holding cells, it was one of the perfect locations for the Illithid to round up and hold their dinner dates back during the Wars." "The design of the Block made it the perfect spot for a few weeks of fine dining for the Illithid. Every building was more or less identical in size, shape, and distance from every other building, and this went on for a hundred miles in every direction from its center, making it basically an enormous and almost perfectly even grid- like most all the other Blocks, really. This made it incredibly difficult to navigate except from the air- rows and rows and rows of identical buildings who can only be told apart on the ground, and even then only by individual markers that gave each structure an appropriate label and numbers- and made for both an efficient defense as well as an efficient prison." "To this day, nobody knows how many millions of prisoners were kept in Epsilon Block. Attempts were made of course- the Inquisition, Anubis' little deathguard cult, the accountants of Hades, a number of other religious groups who dedicate themselves to death and so forth- but such excursions have never been successful, either due to the lack of effective evidence or unknown forces wiping these parties out. Even the strongest of divine and infernal magics seem incapable of getting the bleached bones of the victimized to speak- and psychomertrists who attempt to divine the past tend to go insane or kill themselves after touching anything there. It is, as such, ungodly creepy and unnerving to even be near the place even if you don't take into account the absolute silence; these days people are largely content to leave the Feeding Ground alone, and let the mountains of bones rest in peace." "Of course, this does present something of a problem for those traveling on the ground. The only land-based route in or out of Hennersburg lies in Epsilon Block, which few people are brave enough to dare. It's too unpredictable a place. Millions upon millions of skeletal remains with broken skulls are littered across the landscape. At every juncture and corner there are heaps of them haphazardly resting together. Inside every still-standing building are cells choked with the remains of victims. Occasionally one might find in those cells little marks the dead used to keep track of time, or some half-finished or half-faded record detailing their grisly ends. No animals nor beasts, not even oozes, seem to dare dwell in this forsaken corner of creation. At least, that anyone is aware of. It is believed, but has yet to be proven, that skeletal undead hide amongst the bones; patiently waiting for the Living to trespass upon their resting place before springing up to slay them.. Except that the concentrations of Negative Energy necessary for the raising of undead has ever been found- not in the concentrations it would require, at least. My best efforts have, unfortunately, gleaned no information as to what threats truly lurk amongst the dead- but whatever it is, it is decidedly skilled at covering up its, his, her, or their tracks. For these reasons, if you must travel through Epsilon Block by ground, I insist that my readers always endeavor to have a fast vehicle or vehicles with plenty of fuel." Back to Hennersburg Back to Main Page